FIG. 1 illustrates a product 10, which in this case is a brake rotor having a hub portion 12 and a rotor cheek portion 14. The rotor cheek portion 14 may include an upper surface 16 and an opposite lower surface 18 each for engagement with associated brake pads. The rotor cheek portion 14 may include one or more frictional damping inserts 20, 22 therein to reduce or eliminate unwanted vibration or noise produced by vibrating the rotor cheek. In most instances, it is desirable for the inserts 20, 22 to be parallel with the upper surface 16 and lower surface 18 of the rotor cheek 14.
FIG. 2 illustrates a poor quality casting wherein the inserts 20, 22 have been moved during the casting and solidification process. As such, the inserts 20 and 22 are no longer parallel to the upper surface 16 and lower surface 18 of the rotor cheek 14.